


Obligatory Summoned Master of Death Story

by Borsari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Master of Death Harry Potter, Summoning Circles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: История о призыве Повелителя Смерти.





	Obligatory Summoned Master of Death Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/gifts).
  * A translation of [Obligatory Summoned Master of Death Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692476) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



Ди медленно оглядел место преступления. Помещение, в котором он сейчас стоял, находилось глубоко под землей почти в километре от поверхности. Здесь не было даже намека на дневной свет. Лишь тусклые огоньки древних свечей, прилипших в беспорядке по краям комнаты, давали хоть какую-то видимость. Они были слишком слабыми, чтобы осветить все, но все-таки смогли образовать круг света, в самом центре которого сконцентрировалась сфера мрака. Стоящие вокруг высокие колонны отбрасывали на этот сгусток подобные стрелам тени.  
Хоть для дампира, с его превосходным зрением, было не так уж и темно, он не увидел нарисованные на полу рисунки.  
— Слишком поздно, дампир, — безумно захохотал вампир по ту сторону кровавого круга. — Теперь уже слишком поздно!  
Все молодые женщины, ради спасения которых наняли Ди, изображали собой фигуру: повторяли контур треугольника, углы которого касались круга.  
Они все еще были живы, но сердцебиение уже слабело. У каждой из них были укусы на шеях, из которых сочилась кровь.  
— Круг почти завершен, — крикнул вампир. — Уже ничто не сможет остановить призыв. Истинный бог придет и очистит этот мир от всякой жизни, оставив только нас — ночную нежить. И мы опять будем безраздельно властвовать над всем!  
— Нежить, — повторил Ди, посмотрев на вампира.  
— Вампиров, глупец! Нежить! — безумный вампир опять расхохотался. — Тех, кто живет в смерти, и кого она больше не коснется никогда. Но ты ничего не знаешь об этом, дампир. Ты живой!  
Ди чуть было не изогнул в удивлении бровь от такой нелепости.  
— Полагаешь, вы не живые?  
— Я вампир, высшая форма жизни! Я существую вне земных забот, меня не трогает слабость живых! Мне почти жаль тебя, дампир, ведь ты никогда не познаешь той свободы, которая приходит, когда скидываешь цепи жизни.  
— Вот же идиот, — выругалась левая рука Ди.  
Сам Ди не мог с этим не согласиться. Этот вампир был очень странным — бывший исследователь, мутант, превратившийся в вампира, и совершенно спятивший. К счастью, нарисованный им круг призыва был ненастоящим. Да и в любом случае рабочих их сейчас попадалось крайне мало. Но этот вампир почему-то использовал треугольник, а не пентаграмму.  
И женщины все еще были живы. Чем быстрее Ди расправится с вампиром-идиотом, тем скорее он сможет их спасти. Возможно, он мог бы даже доставить их обратно на поверхность, где им оказали бы помощь. Потом, согласно правилам большинства приграничных городов, их либо поместят в приют, либо попросту изгонят из города. Впрочем, это уже была не проблема Ди. Его наняли, только чтобы вернуть их.  
Он достал свой меч. Стоящий за кругом вампир сумасшедше усмехнулся и развел руки в стороны, провоцируя.  
— Ты не можешь навредить мне. Я был избран Истинным богом нежити, — почти пропел вампир. — Я под защитой его символов, я...  
Ему пришлось прерваться, когда меч Ди пронзил его грудь. Ди хладнокровно наблюдал, как трескался энтузиазм на лице вампира, как осознание реальности проникало в него вместе с холодом металла.  
— Что… это… — вампир задохнулся, пытаясь схватиться за меч. Он умер, так и не коснувшись его.  
Ди выдернул меч, и тело теперь уже действительно безжизненного вампира упало на залитый кровью пол. Убедившись, что тот уже наверняка никогда оттуда не встанет, Ди стряхнул с лезвия кровь, разрезав каплями круг и треугольник в нем пополам, и повернулся к ближайшей женщине.  
— И что теперь? — вздохнул голос сзади.  
Ди резко обернулся, опять выхватив меч.  
За ним никого не оказалось. Но это только на первый взгляд. Вот будто из ниоткуда появилась рука, потом еще одна, державшая какую-то странную тонкую ветку. Затем обе руки потянулись вверх и схватили что-то невидимое, потянув это вниз и открыв взгляду лицо мужчины, которое все еще было трудно рассмотреть.  
Он полностью снял с себя плащ и перекинул его через руку. Посмотрев на зажатую в собственных пальцах узловатую ветку, он спрятал ее за ухо и наконец-то поднял взгляд на Ди.  
Кем бы ни был этот незнакомец, выглядел он как совершенно обычный человек. Короткие черные волосы торчали в разные стороны, на лице круглые очки отбрасывали тени на щеки, а за стеклами были яркие зеленые глаза. Одет он был по моде, которую Ди не встречал уже на протяжении тысячелетий.   
Незнакомец в мантии оглядел лежащие вокруг тела — не только женщин, но и мертвого вампира, — посмотрел на символы под ногами. Круг, треугольник и случайно нарисованная Ди линия.  
— Круг призыва? — незнакомец почесал затылок и обернулся к Ди, добавив: — Полагаю, в этой части я должен спросить, зачем ты меня призвал?  
— Я не призывал, — опасливо сказал Ди, все еще держа меч наготове. — Это был вампир. А мне нужны только женщины, чтобы вернуть их назад к семьям.  
Ди не понимал, кем был этот человек, и это невероятно нервировало. Что-то в нем смущало его. Он никак не ощущался, запаха не было. Его как будто вообще здесь не было.  
Незнакомец прищурился, опять посмотрев на мертвого вампира.  
— Нет, это ты меня призвал. Ты завершил круг, — он указал на кровавую линию. — Полуслучайный призыв. Что-то новенькое.  
Ди подобрался.  
— Тогда я тебя отпущу. Кем бы ты ни был, возвращайся туда, откуда пришел.  
— Боюсь, это так не работает, — незнакомец улыбнулся. — Ты меня призвал, но вот управлять мной не можешь. Я не чей-то раб.  
Ди заскрипел зубами, перехватив меч покрепче. Он до сих пор не мог сказать, кем был этот человек, не мог оценить его силу. Мог ли он убить его, мог ли он хотя бы коснуться его? Круги призыва были для демонов и существ из других измерений. Аристократия тысячами использовала их в прошлом, но сейчас большинство из них не работали. Они, в каком-то смысле, уже исчерпали себя, и их демоны уже давно были выпущены в мир.   
Этот человек не был похож на демона, но и на иную сущность тоже. Вообще-то, он ни на кого не был похож. Все о чем Ди говорили его органы чувств, это что он всего лишь выглядел как человек.  
Незнакомец чуть наклонил голову и посмотрел на женщин. Его лицо вдруг посуровело.  
— Это ты напал на них?  
— Это сделал вампир. Меня наняли, чтобы их спасти. Если бы я не успел, то должен был бы помочь им обрести покой.  
Незнакомец какое-то время молча его разглядывал, а потом кивнул.  
— Хорошо, — он вытащил из-за уха свою странную ветку. — Только не психуй. Я собираюсь им помочь, — сказал он и направился к одной из женщин.  
Ди наблюдал за ним, готовый вмешаться в любой момент, если потребуется.  
Мужчина встал коленями на окровавленный пол, перекинув мерцающий плащ себе на плечо, и коснулся щеки женщины, чуть наклонив ее голову.   
— Вампиры, — зло выплюнул он и указал кончиком узловатой ветки на поцелуй аристократа на бледной шее.  
А потом случилось невероятное. Ди наблюдал, как рана сначала закрылась, залечилась, а потом и вовсе исчезла.  
Ди крепко сжал рукоять меча. Поцелуй аристократа нельзя было вылечить. Его нельзя было убрать. Он появлялся снова, даже если поврежденный участок кожи срезали, заменяя синтетической тканью. Ничто не могло убрать след от укуса.   
Незнакомец махнул веткой над лицом женщины, и она вдруг застонала, с губ сошел мертвенный цвет, а темные тени под глазами посветлели.  
— Она будет в порядке, — сказал он, вставая. — Давай посмотрим остальных.  
Ди со смятением наблюдал, как процесс повторялся снова и снова — метка исчезала, будто ее никогда и не было, а сами женщины выглядели заметно лучше. Это была магия, какая-то ее разновидность, но не та, которую Ди когда-либо доводилось видеть. Эта была мгновенная и непреклонная.  
— ...что ты такое? — наконец решился Ди.  
— Волшебник по природе, аврор по своему желанию, — он бросил на Ди короткий взгляд, — и Повелитель Смерти по необходимости.  
Ди медленно моргнул. Повелитель Смерти? Ему это ни о чем не говорило, но в самом имени было заложено очевидное значение, особенно в свете того, что произошло.   
— Ты распоряжаешься Смертью?  
— Ничто не может распоряжаться Смертью, — невозмутимо ответил Повелитель Смерти и встал с колен. Он взмахнул своей волшебной веткой, и все три похищенные женщины воспарили над полом на высоту около метра. — Повелевать кем-то и распоряжаться им — две совершенно разные вещи. Так, куда нужно этим леди?  
Ди заколебался, переводя взгляд с одной женщины на другую.  
— Мы примерно на километр под землей, — все-таки сказал он и указал на дверь в дальней стене помещения: — Она ведет в катакомбы, в которых есть лифт на поверхность.  
— Прекрасно, веди.  
— А потом? — Ди опасливо посмотрел на него.  
Повелитель Смерти пожал плечами и посмотрел сначала на мертвого вампира, а потом на круг призыва.   
— Наемный сыщик с мечом и плащом. Мертвый вампир. Человеческие жертвы. Незавершенный круг призыва, который полуслучайно завершили. А еще ты не знаешь значение слова волшебник. Что-то мне подсказывает, что это место не очень-то похоже на мой мир или даже на большинство других миров, в которые меня призывали.  
— И?  
— И так как я застрял здесь до тех пор, пока какой-нибудь очередной лунатик не призовет меня, — Повелитель Смерти пожал плечами, — думаю, я тоже могу немного осмотреться. Так, нам сюда?  
Ди смерил его взглядом, посмотрел на все-еще спящих женщин, продолжавших парить над землей, и убрал меч.  
— Охотник на вампиров.  
— О чем ты?  
— Я не сыщик, я охотник на вампиров.  
— А я охотник на темных волшебников, — Повелитель Смерти довольно ухмыльнулся. — Боюсь, правда, что здесь у меня будет не так уж и много работы. — Он вдруг вытянул вперед ладонь: — Гарри Поттер.  
Ди посмотрел на руку. На одном из пальцев он заметил кольцо с камнем, на котором были вырезаны символы: круг, треугольник и линия точно посередине.  
Он пожал протянутую ладонь. Она была теплой, сквозь кожу чувствовался ток крови по венам.  
— Ди.  
Гарри Поттер немного удивленно приподнял бровь и посмотрел на руку в своей руке.  
— Полувампир?  
— Дампир.  
— У вас тут есть для этого название? Удобно, — сказал Гарри. — Так куда нам все-таки?  
Ди кивком указал направление. Он на мгновение обернулся назад: залитый кровью пол, символы на нем. Настолько человеческое существо было призвано таким количеством крови...  
Отпечатав символ в своей памяти, Ди последовал за Повелителем Смерти. Он не знал, что из этого всего выйдет, потому что обычно не происходило ничего хорошего от призывов, которые осуществляли вампиры. Но сейчас он мог только следить за ситуацией. И если все пойдет не так…  
Он справится, сделав все, от него зависящее.


End file.
